youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thantosiet/So, Neptune's Stepchild might actually be a thing that happens . . .
Like I said in earlier posts about this, Neptune's Stepchild seems like the easiest of my current projects to make--the fact that it's really limited is what makes it so appealing. If I don't like it, the pain will be short, and if I do, I can always apply what I've learned to another show idea. Incidentally, it's also the oldest of my mermaid show ideas--I started writing it last summer or fall, back when I first discovered mermaid shows. Actually, it was supposed to be a subplot of a more traditional mermaid show, then it turned into a spinoff, and finally became its own entity. I wrote a draft of the first episode way back then, and left it on a flash drive for a while. Those blog posts rekindled my interest in the idea, and to my surprise, it came together really fast. I was able to synopsize all of the episodes, write out scenarios and get a rough draft within a month. Since then I've been polishing and revising and all that good stuff. Right now it's looking way ''too doable at ten episodes--the only current major problem is getting it from paper to film. So, I'll keep working at it, and add any updates to this blog post. That way anyone who's interested can keep track of it, and I can have a record for myself. Progress 2013 5/20 - Complete scenario, adapt into rough draft. Consider transferring story to a Google Doc and requesting constructive criticism. 5/21 - Complete second draft. Ending unsatisfying--freewrite. 5/23 - Find costume design for main villain. 5/24 - Plan events taking place before story. Decide on likely theme song, "Nemo" by Nightwish--it's more metal than most, but the lyrics fit really well. Other possible option would be "Locked Within the Crystal Ball" by Blackmore's Night. Adapt villainous costume design into tail costume idea. 5/27 - Try to work out problematic character relationship. 5/28 - Expand scene into full episode. Draft series twice, putting it into more standard script format. Still not satisfied with resolution and amount/presentation of exposition. Find perfect song for exposition-replacing montage (possible spoilers). New costume design. 5/29 - Draft series, particularly the ending, which is looking much better. Create prop list organized by episode. 5/30 - Minor drafting. 5/31 - Break episode 3 into two, come up with invidivual titles, miscellaneous tweaks. 6/3 - Tweak episodes 8 and 9 to make filming slightly easier. Not entirely happy with how a couple of plot devices are being used. 6/6 - Expand a scene to (hopefully) make it funnier. Have decided to include "next time" teasers at the end of each episode, start writing those. 6/11 - Draft fic for some cameos and to tweak the origin of a plot device. 6/16 - Upload script of first episode for feedback. 6/15 - Tweak draft to eliminate leftovers from previous versions. 6/18 - Remove plot element I decided didn't make enough sense; write up descriptions of sea witches. 8/28 - Realize my finale may be glamorizing something I really don't want glamorized, and rethink it. 8/29 - Mentally revamp my series to include another concept I'd toyed with for ''Kamen Rider: Mer. Design original tail. 8/30 - Start integrating the changes. Unknown Date - Reconsider the format and start reworking it as a prose novella/serial. 12/13 - Re-reconsider and draft it for a less tragic ending. 12/14 - Draft for logistics (what I can and can't do with my resources). 2014 2/1 - Announce Mermaid Hunt and officially declare idea a serial story, not a mermaid show. 2/15 - Finish off prose version for Mermaid Hunt sneak peek. 3/7 - Publish Mermaid Hunt and first chapter of Neptune's Stepchild. 5/7 - Upload the second chapter. 6/1 - Complete third chapter. 6/2 - Post third chapter. 6/3 - Reconsider the prose version. 6/4 - Get a new, less dramatic idea for a show, and decide to continue Neptune's Stepchild as it is. 10/10 - Complete draft of fourth chapter. Transfer existing draft from blog to a Google Doc, ideally so constructive criticism and further drafting will be easier. Category:Blog posts Category:Neptune's Stepchild